Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 47
is the 47th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and the 98th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka defeats HD Bladers and continues to run to the tower with the others. As they are running, security walls appear out of the ground to stop them, but Kyoya destroys them. More security walls come up, but Masamune destroys them. When they make it to the tower Gravity Destroyer AD145WD changes the gravity to stop them. Sophie uses her special, Grand Malestrom, to stop Gravity Destroyer. She tells the others to go on while she and Wales battle Julian. They ask him why he is joining with Dr. Ziggurat and says he's not the Julian they know. Dr. Ziggurat tells him that his family businesses, land, factories, and other possessions have been taking over by Hades Inc. Dr. Ziggurat tells him if he helps him, he will keep his family name intact. While Madoka hacks the computers to find where to go, more HD Bladers launched their Beys at them and Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa, and Yu launch theirs as well. Sophie tries to convince Julian to come back, but he continues to attack. Wales and Sophie use their special move, Grand Deucalion, and Julian uses his special move, Black Excalibur, to defeat them and after the battle Dashan challenges him, having wanted to do so for a long time. Madoka continues to hack the computer and finds the Spiral Core, while Masamune finish off the HD Bladers. Gingka notices Dashan is about to battle Julian and decides to go on. Dashan and Julian launch their Beys and Rock Zurafa R145WB begins to dodge Gravity Destroyer. Rock Zurafa absorbs Gravity Destroyer's attacks and sends it back. Dashan use his special move, Storm Surge, and sends Gravity Destroyer through a window. Zurafa and Destroyer begin to clash with each other and pushes Destroyer back. Julian changes to counter mode and uses the Eyes of Medusa. Dashan overcomes the eyes of Medusa attacks Gravity Destroyer. He uses Strong Arm Barrage, and Zurafa attacks Destroyer and Julian uses his second special move, Gravity Brave, but Dashan uses Solid Iron Wall. Julian tells him he reminds him of himself, but Dashan asks him why he joined Hades. Julian tells him the Konzerns were unbeatable up until the battle with Gingka and then Hades Inc., and he lost everything with one defeat and has nothing. When Julian says that he and Dashan are "one in the same", Dashan reiterates that they're not similar because he trains for Beyblade, while Julian sees it as tool and for money. Julian uses Gravity Brave again, but Rock Zurafa continues to spin. Dashan uses Storm Surge again and Julian falls to the ground. Julian says he's weak and Gravity Destroyer starts to slow down. Wales and Sophie tell him to stand up and tells him they're his friends, pointing out that they follow him as their team's leader, not because of his fortune. Having finally come to his senses, Julian informs Dashan that his spirit is finally renewed and Dashan is glad that Julian has become the man he wanted to battle. Julian and Dashan power up and their Beys begin to clash again. Julian uses Black Excalibur and Dashan uses his special move, Crushing Blast, and both special moves clash. Gravity Destroyer stops spinning, but Julian says that there will be a new, stronger Team Excalibur, much to Wales and Sophie's delight. Gingka and the others continue to run to the Spiral Core. Major Events *Julian defeats Wales and Sophie. *Dashan defeats Julian. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Kyoya Tategami *Masamune Kadoya *Madoka Amano *Tsubasa Otori *Yu Tendo *Dashan Wang *Chao Xin *Chi-yun Li *Mei-Mei *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Klaus *Damian Hart (Flashback) *Dr. Ziggurat *Faust Beyblades *Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F (Gingka's) *Rock Leone 145WB (Kyoya's) *Ray Striker D125CS (Masamune's) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Flame Libra T125ES (Yu's) *Rock Zurafa R145WB (Dashan's) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) (Featured) *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Hades Kerbecs BD145DS (Damian's) (Flashback) *Generic Beyblades (HD Bladers') Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F) vs. HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Gingka *Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) & Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) vs. Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD) = Julian Konzern *Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa, & Yu (Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F, Rock Leone 145WB, Ray Striker D125CS, Earth Eagle 145WD & Flame Libra T125ES) vs. HD Bladers (Generic Beyblades) = Gingka, Kyoya, Masamune, Tsubasa, & Yu *Dashan Wang (Rock Zurafa R145WB) vs. Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD) = Dashan Wang Special Moves used *Grand Malestrom (Grand Cetus T125RS's) *Grand Deucalion (Grand Cetus T125RS & Grand Cetus WD145RS') *Black Excalibur (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Gravity Brave (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Eyes of Medusa (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD's) *Storm Surge (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Strong Arm Barrage (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Solid Iron Wall (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) *Crushing Blast (Rock Zurafa R145WB's) Trivia Video Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Episodes Category:Metal Masters Episodes